The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Sutera plant, botanically known as Sutera cordata and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘G13340’.
The new Sutera plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Bellefonte, Pa. The objective of the breeding program is to create new cascading Sutera plants with numerous large blue-colored flowers and long flowering period.
The new Sutera plant originated from a cross-pollination conducted by the Inventor in October, 2012 in Bellefonte, Pa. of a proprietary selection of Sutera cordata identified as code number 23636-2, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Sutera cordata identified as code number 23639-5, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Sutera plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Bellefonte, Pa. in September, 2013.
Asexual reproduction of the new Sutera plant by terminal cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Bellefonte, Pa. since November, 2013, has shown that the unique features of this new Sutera plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.